danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michi Kurosawa
Michi Kurosawa is a character featured in The New Killing Game SYOC. Michi holds the title Super High School Level Electronic Musician. He is a talented musician. Michi killed Masanori Akiyama in Chapter 2 after knocking him out and stuffing him into a locker after having a nightmare of Masanori killing his family. He was later executed by Monokuma after being voted guilty at the class trial. Appearance Michi has extremely curly dark brown hair, usually kept under a black hat with the words 'Glitch Baby' on it. He has brown eyes hidden behind a pair of white sunglasses. He usually wears a teal long sleeved shirt and tan cargo shorts, a grey scarf he keeps up to his mouth unless he needs to speak, one black and one white boot and a set of wireless headphones. Personality Michi is a nice guy, he normally comes across as a comic relief, making ridiculous or out of place comments. History Prior to Hopes Peak Academy TBA Prologue Michi meets Ryuji Shido in the gymnasium along with the other students, he asks if Ryuji could help him with a song since Ryuji is a voice actor, but Ryuji says he's a terrible singer. While Michi is disappointed, he and Ryuji become quick friends. After the students are all introduced to eachother, Monokuma introduces himself to the students and explains the killing game, before Ryuji attacks Monokuma. Chapter 1 Later, the students are given their student handbooks. Later, Naoki Kenshi takes on the leadership role for the group and sends the students off in teams of 2 to investigate the canvas, Michi searches the kitchen with Kirie Tomoka. While they are searching, Monokuma arrives to inform them that the fridge is restocked each day depending on how much was eaten the day before. They report their findings to the others The next day, the students are given their first motive to kill, the threat of having their biggest secrets revealed. The next morning, Michi and most of the other students arrive at the cafeteria, when everyone hears Kirie scream, they run to where her scream came from and find that she had fainted at the sight of Yua Ide's murdered body. The students investigate the crime scene to find Yua's killer. The first class trial begins, Michi comments about how the killing blow to Yua might have been the blow to the head, until Ryuji says it wasn't that. In the end, the killer is revealed as Noire Yumichika, and she is executed. Chapter 2 After Noire's execution, Michi realizes how much guilt Ryuji would be feeling. When a gunshot is heard, the students find Ryuji had been shot. Naoki and Michi carry Ryuji to the nurses office so he can receive surgery to save him. 2 days later, Michi is shown to be concerned over Ryuji's condition. When Haruka Saimon and Kirie get into a fight regarding Kirie's pet spider, Tara, Michi tries to separate them, only for both girls to punch him. When Masami Fujimoto says Ryuji's come out of his coma, Michi and several other students head to Ryuji's room to find him missing, only to later find out he was in the shower. Monokuma comes along and reveals what happened to Ryuji, frightening Ryuji. While Hanako Inoue decides to give Ryuji a haircut, Michi asks Akira Kato, Hayato Kimura, Kyoto Sakumi, Naoki Kenshi and Ryuji to join him in the student bath for a 'guy chat', where they talk about the girls they like, Michi saying he has a thing for Masami, saying that he likes redheads. The guys chat is interrupted by Haruka. Monokuma reveals the next motive, Nightmares. That night, Michi has a nightmare of Masanori Akiyama murdering his family. Michi overreacted and plotted to murder Masanori. Heading to the trophy room, he grabbed a bat once owned by Leon Kuwata and a knife. He went to Masanori's dorm room and used the bat to knock Masanori out, before dragging him to the locker room and stuffing him in a locker and stabbing him multiple times and pushed the locker into the pool. Michi then hid the bat in the garbage disposal room and went back to bed. The next morning, Michi notices Ryuji and Masami talking to a new student called Midori Ishikawa. He later points out how it's inappropriate for Masami, Ryuji and Midori to share the bath house. Midori mentions seeing the blood filled pool and everyone goes to see it. At this time, Michi moves the bat from the garbage disposal room to the bath house. Everyone finds Masanori's mutilated corpse. During the class trial, Michi tries to first shift suspicion towards Ryuji, Masami or Midori, to no avail. The list of suspects is soon shortened to 4 when Naoki says only someone strong could have pushed the locker into the pool, leaving the suspects as Naoki, Michi, Kuro, Kyoto, Midori, Masami and Kirie, but with Midori and Masami having alibis and Kirie being petrified of blood, Naoki, Michi, Kuro and Kyoto are the only suspects. Tomoyo uses her observational skills to suggest that the students each use the chat in their student handbooks to reveal who they had a nightmare about the previous night, the students do so and Michi is caught out when he and Akira both say they had a nightmare about Masami, but since Akira wasn't strong enough, Michi is revealed as the killer. Michi later confesses and is voted guilty, he accepts his execution, but not before giving Ryuji his scarf and asking if Ryuji is able to leave, to tell his mother he isn't coming home. Execution Main Article: A Smashing End to a Band Member Relationships TBA Panic Talk Action Remarks *"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" *"Why won't you believe me?" *"Please, just stop this!" *"TRAITOR!" *"I thought we were buds!" *'"Tell me, why are you on his side?"' (Final Argument) Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game SYOC Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Killer Category:Executed Category:Killers